Arcade
by hi77
Summary: Just a little short cute story on Kyoko and Train


**BLACK CAT**

Kyoko wandered around and the shopping streets depressed. _What do I do_ she thought as she started to walk up the steps to a whole new shopping center until she found a cafe and sat down outside, leaned her head against the rail when she saw fish swimming from the river below she smiled a little smile. _Freak-en Charden why did you have to go huh I would have went with you; but no instead you left me here and my boyfriend broke up with me its all your fault charden_ and she slammed her fist against the table.

**-TRAIN AND OTHERS**

"Oh look Train," Princess stated pointing at a dress inside the window.

"Its pretty Princess," Train stated looking at all the people holding hands.

"You wish you had a girl friend?" Sven asked lighting a cigarette.

Train glared at him "No. I'm hungry!"

"That's not a surprise," Princess and Sven stated at the same time.

"How about this Train, you look for a cafe while I go shopping with Eve here okay. Call if anything else changes."

Train smiled and started to walk away with his hands in his pockets and looked up in the sky.

**-Cafe De Hana**

Kyoko sighed as the waiter came by "Can I get you something?" he asked notepad out and everything.

"Um..How about lemonade."

_Stupid ex boyfriend_ she looked back down at the water "I really liked him," she said to her self "Am i not a good girl friend..I wonder what I did wrong?"

"Here's your lemonade," and the waiter placed it on a napkin and walked away.

Kyoko sighed and placed her head down on the table and closed her eye's.

**-Sven and Eve**

"How about this dress Eve?" Sven asked holding it out.

"It's not me, sorry,"

Sven sighed that was the 6th dress she turned down I_ wish I was Train right now_ he thought.

"Sven," Eve called out again.

He looked at her and smiled "Shall we go to another store?"

**-Cafe De Hana**

Train walked up staires to see a lot of people eating, talking and just relaxing when he saw saw Kyoko he started to walk away but something didn't feel right so he started to walk towards her table and took a seat. Kyoko looked up to see him she smiled.

"How can I help you train?" she asked looking at him.

"Are you feeling okay Kyoko?" he asked waiting for her to attack him.

"Umm...No not really,"

Train sighed _this is going to be long I can feel it._

"My boyfriend broke up with me and I really liked him," and she put her head down.

_or not long at all_ he thought "how long were you guys going out?"

"3 months,"

"Where's Charden?"

"Not here, he had to go do some thing so he wont be back for a while."

"He left you behind?"

She smiled "Yup." but then the smile disappeared "Ca i ask you a question?"

Train nodded his head.

"Am I too clingy?"

"Well umm when you say clingy umm you know-"

"Oh," she said as she cut his sentence short and placed her head back on the table.

"You want to go do something?" He asked as he stood up and smiled at her.

She looked up at him "Sure."

_She's still acting weird_ "So what do you like to do?"

"Arcade,"

"Arcade it is then,"

"Really!?" she said surprised as she placed some money on the table and got up.

Train and Kyoko started to walk towards the arcade when all of a sudden Train grabbed her hand, she looked up astonished, he smiled "so we don't get lost okay" he whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and softly squeezed his hand. W_hat the hell am i doing_ but he continued to walk. They walked into the Arcade and started to play some games _Kyoko is actually pretty when she smiled especially when she's not coming after me like a manic, huh maybe that's why I'm hanging with her._

"Train is your phone ringing?" Kyoko asked as she looked at him with a smile.

He smiled back "Yea, ill be back I'm going to go take it." and he headed outside.

"Hello?" he said as he leaned against the wall.

"Where are you at?"

"Hi Sven...I'm at the arcade!"

"Why and did I not tell you to call if you changed plans. So who are you with?"

"Kyoko,"

"Oh Kyoko..KYOKO..why are you with her, did she kidnap you?"

"Actually I'm the one that invited her here,"

"So Eve you were right,"

"What do you mean Eve is right.. huh Sven?"

"Well one day she made this theory that when Kyoko doesn't bother you, you will go to her. Funny huh.."

Train hung up "Damn Sven," and hen he started to go back in the arcade when some one grabbed his arm.

Train looked at the guy that grabbed his arm and his three Friends that were behind him.

"Can i help you?" Train asked as the guy let go of his hand.

"I couldn't help notice that were with Kyoko,"

"Yea what about it?"

"If your looking for sex you might as well dump her now, and she cant cook, the only good thing about her is that she's loyal as a saint Bernard."

Train glared at him and then before he knew it, he hit him in the face and leaned over him "I'm sorry did you want to to say some thing else." and then he looked at the guy's friends and started to advance on them but they ran. Train then walked back onto the arcade and saw Kyoko messing with one of those games where you use the claw to try to get a plushie.

"Need help?" he asked.

KTKTKTKKTKTKKTKTKTKKTKKTKTKTKTKKTKKTKKTKTKTKTKKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

SO what did you think...Me and my friend made this one it was hard because we kept arguing. but oh well we though it was kinda cute :)

please leave your opinions if you like it or not....


End file.
